As heating equipment widely applied in the prior art, steam generators may be applied in hospitals, bathrooms, restaurants, hotels, spinning, metallurgy, garment, packaging, food and other industries. An existing steam generator has therein a heater having an inner cavity, the inner cavity is communicated with a water inlet and a steam outlet, and cold water is fed into the inner cavity and then heated by the heater to become steam which may be ejected from the steam outlet.
Chinese Patent Application No. 201110357288.4 disclosed a novel steam generator, including a water inlet and a heating core capable of electrically heating the fed water, an end cover provided with an inner cavity and forming a gasification chamber in airtight coordination with the heating core being mounted on the heating core, a steam nozzle being formed on the end cover, wherein the heating core is a columnar heat conductor having an outer diameter at one end less than the inner diameter of the end cover, the heat conductor extends into the inner cavity of the end cover and is provided at its top with at least one open cylindrical wall extending upward, and at least one open cylindrical wall extending downward is provided on the top of the inner cavity of the end cover; the heating core and two adjacent cylindrical walls on the end cover are buckled with each other to form at least two gasification chambers, and the adjacent gasification chambers are communicated to each other via a small air duct; and, the water inlet is provided on the heating core and communicated with the first gasification chamber, and the last gasification chamber is communicated with the steam nozzle. The existing steam generator has the disadvantages of low steam temperature, long time taken for steam ejection and large size.